Could It Be Love
by firegoddess1119
Summary: Alice is the new girl in school and Kyo sees her and they atomaticly become frends but could it be more them just friendship?
1. Chapter 1

Could it be love?

Chapter 1

"Alice we are going to be for the first day of school", said Frey.

"5 more minutes", said a winy Alice. "No. now get up", at the same time pulling the comforter off her. "Alright I'm up!"

Alice POV

Hi my name is Alice Seno ad I am your average teenage girl. I 16 years old and love to read, go shopping, riding horses, painting, drama, singing and swimming. I just moved to North Carolina form England about a week ago with my parents and her brother Frey. Frey is a year older then me and likes to watch over me.

I get up and took a shower and got dressed. When I came down stairs I was wearing a green skirt up to my knees and a black long sleeved shirt; I put on green eye liner and black eye shadow on. On my lips I was wearing shinny clear lip gloss and my hair up in a messy bun. When I got down stairs I saw my brother eating breakfast, along with my mom and dad.

"Happy Frey, I am up and ready to go?", I said in a sarcastic tone said. Frey just smiled and nodded.

When we finished breakfast Frey drove Alice to school. We pulled up to the school and looked at all the bustling teen and teachers; it was a fairly big high school. So Frey parked his car in the parking spot and we got out straight to the offices.

"Hi, we are new here, can we have schedule?" asked Frey. The lady then said "Sure".

Alice's Schedule:

1st: Math

2nd: Science

3rd: English

Lunch break

4th: Art

5th: Drama

6th: Social Studies

Frey didn't have any classes with Alice since they were in different grades. So they went their separates ways. With help of directions from the front office Alice got to her homeroom right when the bell rang. "Hi my name is Alice and I am new here", she said the teacher, "Class settle down we have a new student named Alice Seno, please make her feel welcomed", turning to Alice," you may take a seat next to Kyo Wakamiya, Kyo please raze your hand so Alice knows where to sit" Kyo did as told and boy was he hot. He had brown eyes and raven black hair, it was beautiful. Also he had a cute smile. He was wearing long baggy black pants and a black shirt that said,' Don't set yourself on fire, it kinda hurts.', I thought it was funny.

I sat down next to him. Then he turn toward me and said, "Hey, I am Kyo", then I said," Nice to meet you, I am Alice", he put his hand out to shake so I took and there was this spark between us. And our eye met and we stair in to each other's eyes for what felt like forever but then we broke it cause the bell range.

"Hey Alice could I see your schedule?" asked Kyo, "Sure", I said. So I got it out and handed it to him, he looked at it and smiled, "we have all the same classes together". I was happy but I didn't want to show it so I said "That's great"

"Kyo!" screeched a girl coming down the hall and Kyo looked up and this girl ran to him and gave him a big hug, she was wearing a really short black skirt, like really short, and she had a lot of make up on and a pink tube top on . Kyo smiled and said, "Hey Niki". "Alice this is Niki… my girlfriend". I then turned to her and said "Hi" and put my hand out so she could shake it but she didn't and said, "Hi I am Niki" in a snotty way.

"I have to go to class Kyo I will see u later" and hugged him goodbye. "So let's go to first" said Kyo and we did but it was silent between us and when we got to class we sat in seat next to each other.

It was time for lunch and we sat a large oak tree outside. We were talking and then his girlfriend came and sat with us and I was trying to be nice but she was a total BITCH! She wouldn't let me get a word in. I think Kyo noticed that though. So he turned toward me and asked "So Alice where are u from?" and I answered with "London, England". "Should have noticed from the accent" he said and we laughed. Miki didn't look to happy about that.

Well school was over and I was waiting for Frey when Kyo came up to me "Hey do u want a ride home"

"Sure, just let me tell Frey"

"Frey?"

"Older bother"

When Frey came out I told him and was alright.

Chapter 2

Kyo was such a gentlemen, he opened the door for me and closed it too.

"So why did u moved to the U.S.?" he asked

"His worked moved him here" I replied

"Oh that's cool. Do u miss London?"

"Kinda, I miss all my friends but it's ok 'cause I made new ones."

"That's nice"

The car ride went on like that and then when we got to my house "I asked do you wanted to have dinner with my family and we could work on their homework" and he said "ok".

So after dinner we went to work on their homework. And that how it went for the next month. We would hangout on weekends and eat lunch together and he would always come for dinner and we would do homework. It was awesome, we were like best friends. He was also really popular and that made me popular so that was awesome. I joined the Drama club and he was already in it.

"So are you going to try out for the play?" asked Kyo

"Absolutely" I said "Are you?"

"Of course!" he said "It going to awesome to do Aladdin"

"I bet you are going to get the lead" I said

"I hope I do, and I bet you are going to get the part of Jasmine"

"I hope so. That would be so cool if we got the leads"

**A week later after the additions**

"Alice the sheet for the play just went up" Kyo shouted "Guess what, **YOU** got the **LEAD!**" 'I was so happy that she got it 'cause I get to kiss her, I know I have a girlfriend but I am going to break up with her, I think I will do it today also, and then I will tell Alice how I really feel about her.'

I could shout with joy but I didn't want to get in trouble so I put on my best smile and jumped with joy.

"What did u get?" I asked

"Aladdin" he said calmly

I was that happy girl in the world; yes I guess it's true I really like, I actually think I am in love with, but I just don't know yet. I mean he has a girlfriend.

"OMG that is awesome!", I said but I think a little to enthusiastic.

"Thanks" he said

"When do we start practice?" I asked

"This afternoon"

"Ok"

"Alice I have to go do something real quick and I will meet you at lunch."

"Ok"

Well I walked to lunch alone and saw at his locker and went to say hi.

"Hey big bro"

"Hey Alice"

"I have great news"

"And what news is that?"

"I got the lead in the school play and so did Kyo"

"Wow, that's awesome!"

"Thanks. Well I have to get to lunch"

"See you at home"

"Bye"

When I got to the lunchroom I got my lunch and walked to the oak tree where Kyo and I usually eat lunch, and Niki is usually, god I hate. Its not fare that she get Kyo, a mean person like her doesn't deserve Kyo.

"Hey" Kyo said walking up to me and sat down next to me.

"Where is Niki?" I asked

"I have some good news" Kyo said with a smile

"What is it?" I asked confused

"I just broke up with Niki" he said with joy

OMG this is the best day like ever! Now I can tell that I really like him but it has to be a good moment.

Chapter 3

The day went on and then we went to play practice. We were handed a script and I was so happy. We were going to rehearse lines for the first week and then we were going to be able to act them out. The director told us that we were going to rehearse the kiss scene a few time over the weeks. I was so happy I could scream! But what will Niki think?

"So am I coming over or do want to come to my house?" asked Kyo as we walked to his car.

"Mine" I said "I just got a new pet bunny and I want you to come see it, ok?"

"Ok" opening the door for me and smiled, the smile that makes my knees week and want to make me melt.

The drive was silent for the most part until Kyo said "So we are going to have to kiss"

"Yeah I guess, don't worry I'm not terrible" I said and that made him laugh.

"I guess I might be a little nervous at first" he said

"Why?" I said 'cause I was confused, why would he be nervous it's not like he likes me.

"I don't know, never mind" he said and now I was really confuse.

When we got home my mom told us that dinner would be ready in a few minutes. So I told Kyo to go hang with Frey for a few minutes while I change. He did as told and I changed in to my really really short pj shorts and a spaghetti strapped night shirt. And when I went down stairs I saw Kyo and Frey in a really conversation on the couch so I let them talk and went to sit down next to Kyo. He looked over at me and just stared, like he has never seen me in my pjs.

"Hey" I said

"Hey" he said back

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"For what?" he questioned

"We were going to run lines for the play" I said

"Oh yeah I almost forgot" he said and at that Frey smirked and laughed. I looked at him and smiled happily.

So we went up stairs and did all our lines up to after the song and then it was the part we were supposed to kiss and I noticed but kept reading.

"Goodnight my handsome prince" I said

"Good night princess" he said and leaned in so close and we were inches away from kissing. "ALICE" I herd my mom yell from down stairs, "COME WASH THE TABLE" and we went down stairs in silence and wiped the table and then went back up stairs.

"I think we should start from the lines when Aladdin is dropping the princess of" Kyo said. And I nodded.

"Goodnight my handsome prince" I said

"Good night princess" he said so softly

We both leaned in and leaned a bit lower and I closed my eyes just as the gap between us closed. OMG he is kissing me and it feels so good, he tastes of sugar but I guess that's 'cause the last thing he ate was desert. It was getting really intense and he licked my lower lip for entrance and I gasped and he tongue entered my mouth. Our tongues danced with each other for what felt like eternity. He hands were roaming all over my back and it felt so right. But then my Brother just had to ruin it and goes and opens the door to my room, doesn't even knock just comes in.

"What the hell are doing" he screamed

We both separated at hearing that and were very embarrassed. All we did was look shy and stair at the floor and then I screamed at Frey for coming in without knocking. That him out and I looked at Kyo who was looking at me and our eyes stared into each others. And we were so close I thought we were going to kiss again. But I moved away chickening out.

"Wow that was… intense" he said

"Yeah I know" I said "Sorry"

"Why are you sorry" he asked

"Well you probably didn't even want to you… kiss me" I said in a whisper

Then he walked over to me and lifted my chin up with his hand and looked into my eyes. "I will never not want to kiss you" he said

"What do you mean?" I asked very confused

"Don't you get it I really like you!" he said

"I really like you too!" I said very joyously

He leaned in again and I reached to put my arms around his neck and I closed my eyes again and our lips touches, it was amazing. Full of love and pation. It was absolutely amazing and it was beginning to get even more intense when we started to French. And boy did it feel good. But then again I didn't have anything to compare it to besides the first one, but this one was way more intense. Yep that's right it was my first kiss. Then we broke for very need air.

"Wow" I said

"Alice I need to tell you something" Kyo said

"Ok, shoot" I said

"Umm I … uh really… really like… you" he stuttered. YES! I thought and I felt really awesome.

"Will you gout with me, you know be my girlfriend" he asked, and I pounced on him and gave him a huge hug. And we kissed for like ever. Then all of a sudden the door opened and there in the doorway was my mom and I was embarrassed, here I was kissing Kyo on the floor practically all over him and my mom saw. We quickly separated and my mom didn't say a word she just walked out.

"Wow that was really embarrassing" I said

"Yeah I know what you mean" he said


	2. Chapter 2

Could it be love?

** Chapter 2**

Kyo was such a gentlemen, he opened the door for me and closed it too.

"So why did u moved to the U.S.?" he asked

"His worked moved him here" I replied

"Oh that's cool. Do u miss London?"

"Kinda, I miss all my friends but it's ok 'cause I made new ones."

"That's nice"

The car ride went on like that and then when we got to my house "I asked do you wanted to have dinner with my family and we could work on their homework" and he said "ok".

So after dinner we went to work on their homework. And that how it went for the next month. We would hangout on weekends and eat lunch together and he would always come for dinner and we would do homework. It was awesome, we were like best friends. He was also really popular and that made me popular so that was awesome. I joined the Drama club and he was already in it.

"So are you going to try out for the play?" asked Kyo

"Absolutely" I said "Are you?"

"Of course!" he said "It going to awesome to do Aladdin"

"I bet you are going to get the lead" I said

"I hope I do, and I bet you are going to get the part of Jasmine"

"I hope so. That would be so cool if we got the leads"

**A week later after the additions**

"Alice the sheet for the play just went up" Kyo shouted "Guess what, **YOU** got the **LEAD!**" 'I was so happy that she got it 'cause I get to kiss her, I know I have a girlfriend but I am going to break up with her, I think I will do it today also, and then I will tell Alice how I really feel about her.'

I could shout with joy but I didn't want to get in trouble so I put on my best smile and jumped with joy.

"What did u get?" I asked

"Aladdin" he said calmly

I was that happy girl in the world; yes I guess it's true I really like, I actually think I am in love with, but I just don't know yet. I mean he has a girlfriend.

"OMG that is awesome!", I said but I think a little to enthusiastic.

"Thanks" he said

"When do we start practice?" I asked

"This afternoon"

"Ok"

"Alice I have to go do something real quick and I will meet you at lunch."

"Ok"

Well I walked to lunch alone and saw at his locker and went to say hi.

"Hey big bro"

"Hey Alice"

"I have great news"

"And what news is that?"

"I got the lead in the school play and so did Kyo"

"Wow, that's awesome!"

"Thanks. Well I have to get to lunch"

"See you at home"

"Bye"

When I got to the lunchroom I got my lunch and walked to the oak tree where Kyo and I usually eat lunch, and Niki is usually, god I hate. Its not fare that she get Kyo, a mean person like her doesn't deserve Kyo.

"Hey" Kyo said walking up to me and sat down next to me.

"Where is Niki?" I asked

"I have some good news" Kyo said with a smile

"What is it?" I asked confused

"I just broke up with Niki" he said with joy

OMG this is the best day like ever! Now I can tell that I really like him but it has to be a good moment.


	3. Chapter 3

Could it be love?

**Chapter 3**

The day went on and then we went to play practice. We were handed a script and I was so happy. We were going to rehearse lines for the first week and then we were going to be able to act them out. The director told us that we were going to rehearse the kiss scene a few time over the weeks. I was so happy I could scream! But what will Niki think?

"So am I coming over or do want to come to my house?" asked Kyo as we walked to his car.

"Mine" I said "I just got a new pet bunny and I want you to come see it, ok?"

"Ok" opening the door for me and smiled, the smile that makes my knees week and want to make me melt.

The drive was silent for the most part until Kyo said "So we are going to have to kiss"

"Yeah I guess, don't worry I'm not terrible" I said and that made him laugh.

"I guess I might be a little nervous at first" he said

"Why?" I said 'cause I was confused, why would he be nervous it's not like he likes me.

"I don't know, never mind" he said and now I was really confuse.

When we got home my mom told us that dinner would be ready in a few minutes. So I told Kyo to go hang with Frey for a few minutes while I change. He did as told and I changed in to my really really short pj shorts and a spaghetti strapped night shirt. And when I went down stairs I saw Kyo and Frey in a really conversation on the couch so I let them talk and went to sit down next to Kyo. He looked over at me and just stared, like he has never seen me in my pjs.

"Hey" I said

"Hey" he said back

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"For what?" he questioned

"We were going to run lines for the play" I said

"Oh yeah I almost forgot" he said and at that Frey smirked and laughed. I looked at him and smiled happily.

So we went up stairs and did all our lines up to after the song and then it was the part we were supposed to kiss and I noticed but kept reading.

"Goodnight my handsome prince" I said

"Good night princess" he said and leaned in so close and we were inches away from kissing. "ALICE" I herd my mom yell from down stairs, "COME WASH THE TABLE" and we went down stairs in silence and wiped the table and then went back up stairs.

"I think we should start from the lines when Aladdin is dropping the princess of" Kyo said. And I nodded.

"Goodnight my handsome prince" I said

"Good night princess" he said so softly

We both leaned in and leaned a bit lower and I closed my eyes just as the gap between us closed. OMG he is kissing me and it feels so good, he tastes of sugar but I guess that's 'cause the last thing he ate was desert. It was getting really intense and he licked my lower lip for entrance and I gasped and he tongue entered my mouth. Our tongues danced with each other for what felt like eternity. He hands were roaming all over my back and it felt so right. But then my Brother just had to ruin it and goes and opens the door to my room, doesn't even knock just comes in.

"What the hell are doing" he screamed

We both separated at hearing that and were very embarrassed. All we did was look shy and stair at the floor and then I screamed at Frey for coming in without knocking. That him out and I looked at Kyo who was looking at me and our eyes stared into each others. And we were so close I thought we were going to kiss again. But I moved away chickening out.

"Wow that was… intense" he said

"Yeah I know" I said "Sorry"

"Why are you sorry" he asked

"Well you probably didn't even want me to you… kiss me" I said in a whisper

Then he walked over to me and lifted my chin up with his hand and looked into my eyes. "I will never not want to kiss you" he said

"What do you mean?" I asked very confused

"Don't you get it I really like you!" he said

"I really like you too!" I said very joyously

He leaned in again and I reached to put my arms around his neck and I closed my eyes again and our lips touches, it was amazing. Full of love and pation. It was absolutely amazing and it was beginning to get even more intense when we started to French. And boy did it feel good. But then again I didn't have anything to compare it to besides the first one, but this one was way more intense. Yep that's right it was my first kiss. Then we broke for very need air.

"Wow" I said

"Alice I need to tell you something" Kyo said

"Ok, shoot" I said

"Umm I … uh really… really like… you" he stuttered. YES! I thought and I felt really awesome.

"Will you gout with me, you know be my girlfriend" he asked, and I pounced on him and gave him a huge hug. And we kissed for like ever. Then all of a sudden the door opened and there in the doorway was my mom and I was embarrassed, here I was kissing Kyo on the floor practically all over him and my mom saw. We quickly separated and my mom didn't say a word she just walked out.

"Wow that was really embarrassing" I said

"Yeah I know what you mean" he said


End file.
